


Fobias

by Hessefan



Series: Semana del terror [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay mayor tragedia que tenerse miedo a uno mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fobias

**Author's Note:**

> **Personajes** : Historia, Christa, Ymir, Annie, Mikasa, Sasha, Hannah, Mina.  
>  **Clasificación** : PG-13  
>  **Notas** : Si sabes quién es Historia, adelante, este drabble para ti no tendrá spoilers.
> 
> **#01 Fobias.**  
>  **[Historia & Christa; Gen; 490 palabras]**
> 
>  
> 
> * * *

El ruido estrepitoso de algo sólido chocando contra la madera sobresaltó a más de una y a Sasha incluso le hizo soltar un pequeño gritito. Miró a Annie, reclamándole con los ojos explicaciones por ese exabrupto, y cuando lo entendió no pudo evitar reprocharlo.

—¿Por qué la mataste, qué te hizo?

—Odio a las arañas. —Fue la flemática defensa de Annie.

—¿Tú también les tienes miedo? —preguntó Hannah viendo como su compañera la ignoraba para seguir con la tarea de desvestirse para acostarse a dormir luego de un día arduo de entrenamiento.

—No les temo, solo las odio.

—Es lo mismo.

—No lo es. —Annie suspiró y se echó boca arriba sobre su camastro.

—Yo le temo a las tormentas —murmuró Mikasa sin que nadie le preguntara, quizás por eso todas las miradas recayeron en ella.

Por lo general tenían una idea errónea sobre su persona; creían que alguien tan frío no podía saber de miedos, que no debía conocerlos; pero claro que Mikasa sabía de ellos, y muy bien de hecho.

Christa perdió la mirada por la ventana y en el reflejo del vidrio vio a Ymir contemplándola. Sabía de su profundo rechazo hacia los espejos, pero no la delató. Cuando en su momento Christa lo supo llegó a bromear sobre ello, diciéndole que era linda como para temerle a su propio reflejo. Ymir no se rió.

—¿Y tú, Christa, a qué le tienes miedo? —Mina logró sacarla de sus cavilaciones con esa sencilla pregunta que solo tenía por fin hacerla partícipe de la conversación.

—¿Yo? —murmuró, perdida en sí misma. Negó con la cabeza y alzó los hombros dando a entender que no los tenía.

Cuando volvió a perder la vista en el reflejo ya no podía ver a Ymir, pero sí su propio rostro. Allí estaba la respuesta a ese interrogante. Lo que Christa más temía era a Historia. Yacía dentro de ella, agazapada en su propia oscuridad.

Siempre le tuvo miedo porque sabía que Historia era muy diferente a ella. Era mala, tan diabólica que sería capaz de matar a alguien tan desagradable como Annie de la misma forma en la que esta había matado a la araña.

Como un titán, pisaría a las personas desagradables que se topara en el camino, también llegaría a pisarse a sí misma. Siempre le tuvo miedo a Historia, porque a Historia nunca le gustó Christa.

Tenía una opinión muy grotesca de ella, y tal vez había algo de razón en eso de que era demasiado amable, incluso con los que no se lo merecían. Después de todo Historia era muy honesta y no dudaba a la hora de juzgarla como débil e idiota.

 _Antinatural y Falsa._ _La condesa de Báthory que nadie querría._

Cuando la luz se apagó, Christa sintió alivió de no poder ver más a Historia en el reflejo del vidrio, pero recién dejó de sentir miedo cuando Ymir la acunó entre sus brazos, arrastrándola a dormir.

 

 

* * *

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Imaginarme a Historia en plan reina "Condesa de Báthory" me da entre gracia y repelús XD  
> En un rato, antes de que termine el día, subo el otro ;)


End file.
